Estoy azulado
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Viñetas azuladas (y quizás de otros colores) para la Copa de las Casas 2016-17 en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. El día que bailaste con las fuerzas

_Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Personaje: Luna Lovegood.

Momento sorteado: vacaciones en el tren.

* * *

 **El día que bailaste con las fuerzas oscuras**

* * *

.

El tren se detiene. Observas distraída el paisaje que proyecta la ventana de tu vagón. Las nubes dibujan seres alados y esqueléticos, imaginas que recorres largas distancias en su lomo de algodón y casi puedes sentir al aire húmedo soplando en tu rostro.

Escuchas el eco de unos gritos, alguien te empuja hacia otro compartimiento y percibes el miedo en sus ojos. Intentas tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, la pelirroja te responde con lágrimas nerviosas y palabras ininteligibles.

—Pide un deseo —susurras. Cierras los ojos y piensas en el tuyo. Imaginas que bebes una jarra de dulce, caliente cerveza de mantequilla. El sabor se derrite en tu boca mientras Ginny te implora que te concentres; debes desaparecer del lugar, aunque nunca lo hayas intentado.

Sabes que no puedes, ni siquiera lo intentas. También te gustaría volar como los thestrals de nubes o incluso convertirte en uno, pero de este año has aprendido que el mundo de tus sueños nunca podrá intervenir en la realidad, no directamente.

Pero ¿quién querría vivir en un lugar tan aburrido? Nadie, te respondes, por ello sonríes a las bailarinas de gastados trajes que te toman del brazo con firmeza. Te unes a su danza de a pequeños saltitos y desapareces en humo negro como acto final. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar por completo el lugar, le hablas a tu amiga con los ojos y le suplicas que sueñe por ti, pues será la única manera de que sobrevivan a los peligros que se avecinan.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina mi primera participación. Agradezco a LadyChocolateLover por darle un vistazo y decirme que es algo loco, pero publicable. xD**

 **Espero reírme con sus comentarios así que no me decepcionen. ¡Nos leemos en otra viñeta!**


	2. Amor amarillo

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Escribir un WI? donde un Hufflepuff fuese sometido a la imperius por uno de los Carrow para obtener información si los alumnos tramaban algo a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Amor amarillo**

* * *

.

Sus ojos brillan, te observas en su reflejo confundida.

Quiere arrancarte otro beso, pero al fin reaccionas y lo apartas con brusquedad. ‹‹Despierta, Leanne, despierta››, te repites en tu cabeza mientras cubres tu cuerpo desnudo, tembloroso. Las náuseas trepan por tu estómago y desatan un par de lágrimas que no alcanzas a comprender.

Un humo blanco baña tus recuerdos. El chico pecoso frente a ti revuelve su cabello e intenta acariciarte bajo las sábanas.

—¿Tanto dolió?

—¿Qué poción me diste? —Inquieres dolida.

—¿Quieres más ron? —Retienes su mano antes de que te alcance una copa.

—Te crees muy Gryffindor haciendo esto, pero te haré llorar si no me cuentas lo que pasó.

No luces nada amenazante, lo sabes. Tan delgada, pequeña, desarmada. La sangre fluye entre tus piernas y este olor flota por la habitación. Pero tu voz parece transmitir el suficiente odio como para que Finnigan te mire con sorpresa.

—Fuiste tú la que quiso probar…

—¿Es otra técnica de los Carrow? ¿Estás con ellos?

Su resoplido te confunde más. Abrazas tus rodillas y esperas su respuesta. No la hay. Te levantas de la cama cubriendo tu desnudez, escudriñas el cuarto en busca de tu ropa y de repente la encuentras sobre el tocador que ya habías inspeccionado.

—Lo siento —te sobresaltas al escuchar su voz quebrada, aguardas a que diga algo más. Las palabras no se forman en su garganta hasta que te has vestido por completo.

››¿Todavía quieres unirte a la Resistencia?

Respiras profundo, luego asientes con firmeza. No recuerdas el momento en que lo pediste, pero desde hace semanas quieres hacer parte del grupo.

Sin quererlo, te distraes contando los suspiros que llenan el pecho de Seamus. Te preguntas si de verdad elegiste estar allí y el alcohol actuó como _Obliviate_ borrando tu decisión. Imaginas cómo debieron navegar esos ojos azules por tu cuerpo, hasta que te chocas de verdad con su mirada y sientes un leve rubor colorear tus mejillas. Rompes el contacto visual, pero en el aire perdura la magia hipnótica que te llevó hasta él.

Masajeas tu sien, tu mente sigue revuelta con este torbellino de acontecimientos. Por ello no dudas en abrir la puerta que aparece frente a ti para cumplir tus deseos de salir.

No miras hacia atrás. Caminas por un largo corredor hasta que alguien rompe el silencio del castillo gritando tu nombre. Sientes un frío en tu nuca y un instante después la consciencia deja de gobernar tu mente.

—¿Todo en orden? —susurra Alecto en tu oído.

Asientes con la mirada vacía, la misma que unas horas antes juró un amor amarillo e infinito, eterno y único al corazón que más lo anhelaba.

* * *

 **Pueden lanzarme los tomates que quieran. Dudé mucho en publicar esto, pero al final decidí que invertí tiempo en ello y al menos así gano puntos para Ravenclaw.**

 **El título viene de una canción de Gustavo Cerati, no pude resistirme a usarla cuando supe que debía escribir sobre un Hufflepuff. xD Pensaba poner algún verso al principio, pero no supe ponerlo bonito, dentro de poco se acaba el plazo y estoy hormonal. #SorryNotSorry.**


	3. Eclipse Lunar

_Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Género sorteado: Suspense.

* * *

 **Eclipse lunar**

* * *

.

—…su magia se apagará y correrá la misma suerte de su madre.

El estruendo de la puerta acalló estas últimas palabras. Las tazas de té, la brillante bola de cristal y la mesita cubierta de cartas de la tienda de Trelawney retumbaron por un instante. Aturdida, la mujer sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas sin ninguna razón.

Un malestar similar se apoderó de Luna Lovegood cuando viajó por la Red Flu, apretó su amuleto recién comprado y cayó sin remedio a su destino.

—Nunca vas a aterrizar con tus pies en la Tierra —se burló Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Ya llegaron todos? —Sonrió Luna en modo de respuesta.

—Rolf y los niños incluidos —asintió el joven comprendiendo la pregunta—. También el Ministro.

La rubia soltó una mueca nerviosa.

—Si quieres dejarlo para otro día… —Propuso Harry con cautela. Pero la joven negó enérgicamente.

—Me alegra que sea hoy, podré utilizar este recuerdo para invocar mi patronus.

—¿Luna, querida? ¡Va a escapar de su jaula! –Gritó Molly a lo lejos.

Siguió la voz de la mujer hasta llegar al jardín. Allí, en el centro, aguardaba la criatura en la que nadie creyó y por la que había muerto uno de sus seres más queridos.

Tras respirar hondo, sacó su varita y comenzó a susurrar el conjuro. Cuántos recuerdos encerrados en él. Se trataba de un suvenir maldito, contenía la tristeza que solía espantar con su inocente sonrisa.

La voluntad de la bestia iba cediendo, solo necesitaba controlar su cuerno y lo convertiría en una criatura inofensiva; sería una gran ayuda para mundo mágico. La cura a la enfermedad que más muertes causaba entre los magos (después de la guerra, claro).

Los rayos de luz avanzaron por el cuerno hasta casi cubrirlo por completo. Entonces la varita de Luna emitió una extraña energía y ella solo pensó en buscar la mirada de sus hijos. Docenas de ojos la observaban aterrados, pero unos en especial brillaban con sorpresa. Quiso explicarles el dolor que la atravesaba, cómo se consumía el interior de su varita y lo arrasaba todo.

«No sigan con esto», quiso aconsejarles, «no existe».

Era preferible apagar una ilusión a quemarse con la realidad de su verdadera forma.

Pero ya estaba hecho. La vida, despiadada, había guiado a su madre a abrir la caja de Pandora. Luna siguió sus pasos hasta liberar el conjuro maldito que la eclipsaría.

* * *

 **No quiero comentar nada de lo que le hice a Luna. :s Solo diré que seguí la regla de Hitchcock sobre el suspenso. Ustedes supieron desde el principio que algo iba a suceder y espero que eso cuente. xD Cambié esta idea miles de veces, ojalá no haya metido la pata...**

 **Edito: Corregí algunos errores que me señalaron en los comentarios. Besitos. *3***


	4. No es un cuento, pequeña

_Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Género sorteado: Family.

* * *

 **No es un cuento, pequeña**

* * *

 **.**

—La pequeña Lilith encontraba cada vez más difícil ocultar sus poderes. Una criada la encontró levitando la platería familiar y, aunque sus amos no le creyeron, otros inexplicables accidentes les hacían dudar.

— ¿Y no podía contarle a su mami?

—Su mami probablemente no la entendería, los muggles pueden hacer cosas terribles por ignorancia o por miedo. Esto fue lo que ocurrió cuando Lilith quiso recibir clases de música, unirse al conjunto de sus hermanos varones. Su padre le señaló que las señoritas debían recibir otro tipo de educación para así asumir las tareas del hogar.

Pero la niña se negó, si en su mundo encontraba algo más mágico que el poder que corría por sus venas, era el maravilloso sonido que flotaba en su hogar bajo la dirección de sus hermanos. Por ello no pudo detener su rabia ni reaccionar a tiempo cuando un arpa se elevó por los aires y se estrelló contra su padre.

— ¡Entonces la castigaron con su juguete favorito!

—No, Helena. Tuvo que escapar de casa, huir de un castigo mucho peor. Hubiesen podido… hubiesen podido hacerle cosas muy malas.

— ¡…y luego se encontró a un caballero que la rescató del peligro!

—Lo que quiero que entiendas con esta historia es que si Lilith hubiese podido controlar su magia, nada de eso habría pasado. Debes enfocarte en estos hechos, no son un cuento inventado.

—No quiero irme de casa.

—Cariño, no seas egoísta. Piensa en cuántos niños hay afuera sin tener idea de qué hacer con sus poderes. No todos tienen la misma suerte que tú, el mundo puede ser peligroso para quienes poseen un talento que pocos entienden.

—Podrías enseñarles aquí, yo les presto mi cuarto y duermo contigo.

—Mi niña, nuestro proyecto es mucho más grande. Estoy segura de que cuando veas el terreno te vas a enamorar de él. Pero ahora duerme, necesitas descanso para el gran viaje que nos espera.

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Lilith es de esos nombres que una colecciona y algún día termina usando. Lilith rocks. :)

Además, esta es la primera historia que escribo en puros diálogos (culpen a Nea y a El beso de la mujer araña. Esto es otra vez Nea. xD). Estoy emocionada porque voy a publicar esto unas horas antes del tiempo límite, pero ya los dejo.

Besos.


	5. Ladrona de besos

_Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: Hacer que un personaje cumpla o impida un mensaje del futuro.

* * *

 **Ladrona de besos**

* * *

.

‹‹ _Besarás a alguien antes de la media noche››._

A excepción de este corto mensaje, el trozo de pergamino no decía nada más. Pero Luna estaba segura de que era su letra, siempre supo que era vidente. Como la vez que se enteró de la muerte de su madre antes de que ocurriese. O cuando vio a Ginny por primera vez y supo que, curiosamente, no era su primer encuentro.

Abandonó la Torre de Ravenclaw para encontrarse con su destino. De inmediato vio decenas de bocas que charlaban animadamente. Algunas tenían manchas de comida, la mayoría tenían rastros de espinaca atascados en sus dientes. Mala señal. Todo el mundo sabe que los Blibbers maravillosos odian el olor de las espinacas. Luna no se arriesgaría a espantar a uno si podía evitarlo.

Eran las 9 p.m. y la rubia seguía sin cumplir la profecía. Había visto una boca peluda rodeada de bigotes, pero Crookshanks amenazó con morderla cuando intentó acercarse.

A las 10 p.m. creyó dar con la solución. Nick Casi Decapitado ni siquiera se enteraría. Ella correría a su encuentro, sentiría un frío maravilloso y al final demostraría que la profesora Trelawney se equivocaba: era perfectamente capaz de realizar una verdadera profecía. Incluso podría volver a tomar su clase y, quién sabe, algún día reemplazarla.

La señora Norris arruinó sus planes y la obligó a esconderse tras una estatua. Esperó pacientemente a que la boca de Filch se alejara con sus refunfuños para seguir con su búsqueda.

11 p.m. Luna besaba su mano sentada en unas escaleras móviles. ¿Qué significaba exactamente _‹‹besar a alguien››_? ¿Contaba ella como _alguien_? Según su padre, eres alguien cuando logras algo importante. ¿Valía su nuevo puesto como comentarista de quidditch?

Las manecillas de su reloj dieron las 11:45 p.m. El viento silbaba por los pasillos como un lobo hambriento. La joven subió al corredor con el que se conectaron las escaleras. Volvería a su Sala Común y probaría suerte con algún compañero noctámbulo, eso pensaba hacer cuando avistó una boca mordiendo una manzana verde. No lo dudó ni un segundo, corrió a su encuentro y le arrebató un beso a la vez que probó un trozo de la deliciosa manzana.

No le importó el grito de asco que escupió el arrogante muchacho, tampoco que Filch los encontró y condenó a un injusto castigo. Había confirmado la existencia de sus poderes, ahora comprobaría su alcance.

.

* * *

 **No, no me canso de escribir sobre Luna. Y r** **ecibo teorías sobre cómo llegó ese trozo de pergamino a sus manos. xD**


	6. Slow motion

_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Reto: escribir sobre un Michael Corner torpe.

* * *

 **Slow motion**

* * *

 **.**

Tus ojos sonríen. Te mueves con gracia, me desafías con cada movimiento de tu cuerpo. Es un juego nuevo para mí que no logro comprender. Me invitas a entrar en él. Es casi una danza llena de fuerza y energía.

Potter da la señal y lo escucho lejos, aunque está a un par de metros de mí. Los rayos rojos iluminan la estancia donde podría entrenar un verdadero ejército. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor fallan uno tras otro, pero no les presto demasiada atención.

No te mueves, ignoras por un instante que estamos en un duelo. Tus ojos llenos de picardía se divierten al darme estos nanosegundos de ventaja. Podría desarmarte en este momento, sería fácil lanzar tu pequeño cuerpo al otro lado de la habitación.

O eso desearía. El aire se niega a circular por mis pulmones y mi mirada no logra desviarse de la tuya. Observo tu cabellera pelirroja brillar con furia e imagino su olor. Como una Amortentia, recreo mis olores favoritos concentrados en uno. Cuento tus pecas y me sonrojo al imaginar que beso cada una.

Suspiro. Dejo caer mis hombros. Pierdo mi oportunidad, la cedo. Sigo la ruta del rayo que lanza tu varita en dirección a mi pecho. Te apunto con la mía para que quede constancia de que intenté luchar. El sudor de mis manos me traiciona, mi varita se resbala. Cierro los ojos un segundo antes de recibir el impacto.

Ganaste, sí. Conoces bien tu juego. Pero te falta entrar al mío, Weasley. Y no te mostrarás tan segura cuando lo hagas.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No es Luna Lovegood. Pero es que cuando los personajes son sorteados es más difícil que me salga. xD De todas maneras no es la primera vez que escribo sobre Corner. No sé qué tan cursi me ha salido esta vez. Ya me dirán...**


End file.
